Conventional techniques used to capture images using an image capture device of a computing device store the images in buffers for processing by pipelines. The buffers are created and then accessed using probe, lock, and map operations each time the buffer is to be accessed. As this access can take several milliseconds each time the operations are performed, this can have a significant effect on operating efficiency due to the number of times the buffers are accessed, especially when confronted with the ever increasing sizes of images being captured.